Immortal Guardian
by Shinte-san
Summary: After being denied death Sasuke makes a deal with a Shinigami, to protect a girl with incredible power from death by succeeding he will be granted access to heaven but will he choose to accept in the end, MIGHT BE SasuHarem


Naruto and it's characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto

Mahou Sensei Negima and it's characters are property of Ken Akamtsu

Skyhigh Karma and It's characters are property of Takahashi Tsutomu

**There might be a few grammar errors and punctuational errors if so if you see any please point them out and I will correct them **

**THIS IS AN AU SO IF ANYTHING IS WRONG IT WAS MENT TO BE THAT WAY**

**ALSO SASUKE MAYBE OOC BUT YOU WILL SEE WHY

* * *

**

**PROULOUGE**

"Where am I?" asked a boy that looked to be about 17 years of age with raven black hair, pale skin and and crimson eyes, wearing a navy blue cloak with a red and white paper fan crest on the back, a white kosode, and blue hakama under it, with a Black Chokuto[1] strapped to his back. The boy looked around only seeing darkness, a few dead trees, fog, and a giant gate. "You are at The Gate of Grudges where the spirits of those who were murdered come, you have departed from your body and have become a soul" a voice behind the boy

"Who are you?" the boy turned around asked, "I am Izuko the Guardian of the gate?" a woman with long black hair, pale skin, black eyes, and wearing a very long black kimono dress, "From here on you have three paths which you can follow, The First is Accept your death and move on to heaven, The Second deny your death and roam Earth forever as a spirit, or you could haunt and kill one person in the world."

"Haunt and Kill?" the boy asked, "Yes but choosing that path will lead straight to hell for eternal suffering" Izuko said, "Why would kill anyone, I can't remember anything" the boy said, "Do you know who you are?" Izuko asked, the boy shook his head slowly and said "no". **"Your name is Sasuke Uchiha you were murdered exactly 30 minutes ago" **a deep voice coming from the gate said.

Both Izuko and the boy Sasuke turned towards the gate and saw a giant demon with long white hair, red horns, dark gray skin, with a Tanto[2] in his mouth, and wearing a large white kosode[3]. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked looking at the demon, **"I am Shinigami, you were brought here by my choice"** the Shinigami, "Your choice? So you killed me?" Sasuke asked confused. **"No I was not the one that murdered you, I have brought you here after your death because of your kind, ninjas are not given this option due to constant war" **the Shinigami said **"But because I have brought you here you cannot see the world you w****ere once in"**, "Then why can't I remember anything" Sasuke asked. **"Unknown" **the Shingami replied, "Then if I can't see my world and can't remember anything the I just move on towards heaven, right?" Sasuke asked.

"**No, I cannot let you pass towards heaven due to the people that you have murdered" **the Shinigami said, "I killed people" Sasuke said shocked, **"Yes, you killed 4 people, do you wish to know who?" **the Shinigami asked, "No, I have the feeling if I knew I would regret it, but what do I do now I can't go to heaven because I killed and I can't roam Earth because I can't go back so I go to hell?" Sasuke said. **"You can choose hell or you can do me a favor and I will grant you the passage to heaven" **the Shinigami said. "You mean I work for you and I get to choose to go to heaven?" Sasuke asked. **"Yes"** the Shinigami said, "Okay what do I need to do?" Sasuke asked, **"In two weeks a child will be born, that child will have great amounts of power, I have predicted her death, she will be murdered and by her death millions more will die, what I want you to do is protect her until she dies a natural death" **the Shinigami said. "Then why not just kill her murderer, you are a Shinigami?" Sasuke suggested, **"I cannot interfere with the humans lives but by sending you, you can protect ****her" **the Shinigami said.

"So I protect the girl and then I go to heaven if I succeed?" Sasuke asked, **"Yes" **the Shinigami said, "Will she be able to see me?" Sasuk asked, **"Unknown" **the Shinigami replied, "What if I'm not strong enough" Sasuke asked, **"You will be and if you don't have enough power then the time will come when you shall both share power"**,"Share power? Then will I protect her as a Spirit or will I have a solid form?", **"Unknown"**. "Then, I will protect her if it means repenting for the death of those four but I have one last question the people that I killed were they bad?" Sasuke asked, **"Do you truly wish to know?" **the Shinigami asked, "Yes, tell me" Sasuke said, **"Yes, they were evil they murdered many even if for good intentions" **the Shinigami said as he put his hand inside the kosode and took out a blue Shikomizue[4] **"This is the key that will send you to that world since you are originally from another, but it will also lead to where the girl is" **the Shinigami said as he flew towards Sasuke and handed him the blade.

Sasuke took the blade with his right hand and said "Where do I go now then?", **"Izuko show him the gate" **the Shinigami said, "Very well" Izuko said as she walked towards the gate and walked up the steps as Sasuke followed behind her. She walked towards the middle gate, it opened and she said "This gate is for wandering spirits but once you enter you shall be guardian spirit, now go", Sasuke nodded and walked into the gate. A strong light blinded Sasuke as walked, once he opened his eyes he saw that he was floating in the air near a a temple-like building, _"So I'm still a spirit, now to find that girl_" Sasuke thought. He looked at the blue Shikomizue and noticed it glowing but the sword looked smaller like a toy then he noticed his hand had gotten smaller to the size of a two year old "EH? MY VOICE TOO?" Sasuke yelled, _"I'm a baby with a mind of a who-knows-how-old-I-am?"_ Sasuke thought. He felt the Shikomizue move slightly, he looked at it and noticed it moving towards a building "She must be in there" Sasuke said in his infant voice. He looked through a window and noticed a woman with long brown hair and a swelled up belly sitting next to a thin man, with black hair, wearing glasses, "That's her, now all I have to do is wait"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Chokuto[1]: A Straight Sword that is single edged and usually used with only one hand

Tanto[2]: A short dagger usually length of 15-30 cm (6-12 inches)

Kosode[3]: A loose Undergarment short sleeved robe.

Shikomizue: Cane Sword usually used by Shinobi

Please tell me what you think good not good

Leave any Ideas or any pairing suggestions in a review

I might go with a SasuHarem

THIS IS ALSO THE FIRST TIME SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME


End file.
